One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 18
"Fea, I want you to get to know Jarl better." "Okay daddy." Fea, was a young girl, and yet, she was the 2nd best disciple of her dad. The best, was Jarl. She didn't like Jarl, because he was better then her. But, she had to do it for dad. Jarl was training, by swinging his sword. "99,997...99,998...99,999...100,000." He was training about 10 minutes ago, and he swung 100,000 times. It took Fea 5 hours to do that, and that was using a wooden sword. He was using a giant weight, and it must have weighed 5 tons. Jarl, should have been her inspiration. Instead, he was a jerk. He was funny looking though, he wore bandages all over his body. With small tufts of hair, out, he was almost always covered up. Jarl, looked at Fea, and said "What's the sweetest little girl doing here?" "I want to spar with you! I will crush you!" Siegfried smacked the backside of her head, and she looked at Jarl. "I mean... Have a nice friendly spar." "That's better." Her dad, was the best, no doubt, and yet he insisted on having Fea be friends with people. Other little girls, little boys, and now Jarl. What's next? Some old women? Fea just wanted to train, so she could surpass dad, and show him that she can fight. Dad left her alone with Jarl, and the two prepared sparing positions. Fea, running at Jarl, was immediately bonked in the head by a wooden sword, and fell. She looked up at a smiling Jarl, and felt anger. Jarl extended his hand, and Fea grabbed it, being lifted. Jarl, looking down at her, only said "Try to be better next time. Surpass me." Jarl, walking away, pissed off Fea. - Fea... Was bleeding. Jarl... Betrayed them. He killed everyone, and now dad was fighting him. Fea should have seen it. Jarl, was smiling, and holding an actual sword. Fea asked what he was doing, and he stabbed her in the stomach. Fea... Was down for 10 minutes. She, was trying to get up, but she couldn't. She heard footsteps, and saw Jarl walk out. He had a huge scar on his stomach, and was bleeding all over... But he was smiling. "Now... I am the worlds greatest." Fea, looked at him, and only said "No... No... You couldn't..." "Sorry. To put it simply... Your dad is dead." Fea... Looking at Jarl, was enraged. He... He betrayed them, killed everyone... And now... Dad. Dad. He... He must be lying... But why is he alive? It's true. He... He really did it. He killed dad. He is the worlds strongest. He killed dad. He is the greatest swordsman under the heavens. He killed dad. He... He... All Fea could spit out was "I will kill you." "Try to be better next time. Surpass me." Fea, was barely able to get up, and when she did, she walked in on the dojo room. In it, she saw her dad, on his feet. He was holding his sword, and he was bleeding. He... He wasn't even able to use his main style, the Santoryu style. He never was able to teach Fea it. She... She fell to is knees, and cried. - Fea, leaving the Dojo, only had her two personal blades, the clothes on her back, and her fathers sword. She had to leave the dojo. She would become the greatest, and then... Die. It seems that all she could do. She, made her pact, and knew she would be able to do it. She laughed, and put her fathers sword on her back, only use it when she believes death is imminent. -Flashback end- Death is coming. Lester, about to kill her, and she grabbed his leg. She bit it, and he reacted to it. He walked back, and looked at Fea. Fea got up, and still holding her sword, grabbed the sword. It was strapped to her back, and she held it. She looked at her fathers sword... Wado Ichimonji... And let the sheath go. She put the sword in her mouth, and pointed it at Lester. This wouldn't be easy. She was unable to master this style. She doesn't know how to speak with the sword in her mouth. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc